


The Prince and The Servant

by hughiedog



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughiedog/pseuds/hughiedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at summaries   so I'll give a vague description. It's a taboo relationship between a young Prince and his servant. There will be no smut (yet). Im also in need of a beta (?? Is that what its called? Someone who looks over your work for mistakes?) so if anyones interested please do tell, my gmail is alexanderfrostfyre@gmail.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the two primary characters, Felix (the prince) and Chess (the servant).

Chess walked across the castle grounds, keeping an eye on the sun as it started to peek over the horizon, as he had to wake the Prince up by the time the sun had risen. He reached the kitchen by the time the sun was half above the horizon, grabbing the tray that had the Prince's breakfast on it. It took Chess the rest of the time it took for the sun to rise to reach the Prince's room, as he knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside, setting the tray down on the table beside the door. 

Felix groaned when the sunlight spilled into the room as Chess opened the curtains, turning away from the window with a whine. "Prince it is time to wake up." Chess said, walking over to the bed. "mmm... Five more minutes..." Felix mumbled, putting his arm over his face. Chess chuckled, walking over to the closet to pick some clothes out for the prince. "I'm afraid not, you have an important meeting today remember?" Chess reminded him, and Felix whined, sitting up and rubbing his eye as his golden blond hair fell into his face.

"Do I have to?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer as he pushed the blanket off his legs and set his feet on the floor, standing. Chess merely smiled as he held up the white dress shirt, Felix slipping his arms through the sleeves before turning to let Chess do the buttons up. 

“Yes, I’m afraid you must, your father wants you to pick a princess to marry.” Chess replied, handing Felix his pants, “but they’re always so clingy!” Felix whined, tugging the pants on, followed by his socks. Chess finished dressing Felix, standing behind him in front of the mirror. “You’re only meeting one today, but you will be spending several hours with her.”

Felix sighed, “okay, I want a cup of tea when I get back.” “Of course, sir.” Chess replied, watching Felix walk out the door before turning and making his bed.

 


End file.
